Lluvia
by bWitch
Summary: Junjou Terrorist. Todo está saliendo como él deseaba que fuera ¿Qué es lo que aún no está bien para Shinobu? Quizá la respuesta sea más simple que lo que esperaba.


**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chico x chico). Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Shungiku Nakamura.

Temporalmente, esto se ubica después de lo último que se sabe de Terrorist en el anime :3 (Entre los capítulos 27 y 28 del manga)

**Lluvia**

Creía que había sido idea mía o una ilusión causada por la poca luz de un día tan nublado, que era imposible que Miyagi estuviera esperando a la entrada de mi instituto. Cuando vi desde la ventana del tercer piso no se podía distinguir a quién pertenecía aquel cabello negro que sobresalía por sobre la muralla, si, sólo era mi imaginación, eso pensé. Por eso me sorprendí tanto al verle a la salida.

- Terminé antes, hoy tenía poco trabajo –me dijo antes de que le pidiera alguna excusa – Y quise venir a recogerte.

Sus palabras hicieron que me ruborizara y en un arranque de un sentimiento que no supe nombrar le cogí del brazo y comencé a correr sin rumbo definido, no quería que nadie me viera así.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Vociferó Miyagi, que al frenar hizo que me soltara de su brazo.

- Nada –musité muy bajito- Es sólo que aún no me acostumbro a esto.

Toqué mis mejillas, estaban muy calientes, pensé en lo sonrojado que debía estar y eso me hizo ponerme aún más rojo. Cuando volví a la realidad él ya había acortado la distancia que nos separaba y estaba justo frente a mí.

- Te acompaño tu casa, vamos a la estación –Me dijo intentando reanudar la conversación.

- ¿Y tu auto? – En realidad quería estar a solas con él.

- En el mecánico –contestó con algo de apatía.

No sabía de qué hablarle. Cada vez que miraba hacia un lado para verle caminar junto a mí el rubor que se acumulaba en mis mejillas me obligaba a desviar la mirada.

Entonces comenzó la lluvia. Así, de una sola vez, como tormenta de verano. Corrimos a refugiarnos de ella bajo el techo de una tienda cercana.

- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo mientras pasa la lluvia?-preguntó Miyagi.

Sólo fui capaz de asentir, recién entonces noté que estábamos fuera de una cafetería. Entramos, todo en silencio. Nos sentamos, pedimos un café. Sólo hablé para indicar que quería un capuchino y todo lo demás fue silencio hasta que nos entregaron lo que pedimos.

En ese rato mi cabeza no se detenía, ¿Esto era una cita? ¿Por qué me siento tan cohibido? ¿Porqué Miyagi se veía molesto? Fue él quien interrumpió mis cavilaciones añadiendo otra interrogante.

- ¿Porqué estás tan callado hoy? Normalmente eras tú quien me acosaba con cosas extrañas del destino y todo esto. Desde que volvimos te has comportado muy extraño.

- Ya te dije –le contesté sin mucho ánimo- Aún no me acostumbro a todo esto.

- ¿Es que no estás bien con esto?, con que seamos novios.

- ¡No es eso..!

Me detuve antes de terminar la frase, era eso lo que me estaba molestando. Amo a Miyagi, de verdad lo amo. Pero la situación en si me parece extraña, rayos, es lo que yo quería. La contradicción se apoderó de mi garganta y los sollozos se agolpaban por salir. Ya había llorado frente a él, pero ahora era distinto, él lo dijo, estamos saliendo, no soy un niño, no quiero que me vea llorar otra vez.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí corriendo hacia la entrada, vi de reojo como Miyagi dejó unos billetes en la mesa para pagar el café y comenzó a correr detrás de mí. _"Shinobu",_ dijo, y gritó algo más que no alcancé a entender, yo sólo quería correr, el cielo lloraba conmigo y sus lágrimas de lluvia se mezclaban con las mías, al menos ya no sería tan patético que me viera. Se hacía de noche y habíamos llegado a un parque.

- ¡Espera!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que sentí la fuerza de su mano en mi brazo

- ¡Suéltame! –le grité mientras la lluvia terminaba de mezclarse con mis lágrimas.

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo –me dijo- Con huir y dejarme atrás no arregla nada.-Su voz vaciló y volvió a cobrar fuerza- Yo… Yo te quiero, ya te lo dije… Por eso no deseo que te alejes de mi lado.

La sangre invadió mis mejillas aunque no supe qué expresión tuvo su rostro al pronunciar esas palabras, no fui capaz de mirarle a la cara y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de voltearme cuando sentí que me atrajo hacia su cuerpo rodeándome con sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo y la humedad de la lluvia en mi piel se unieron, dejando mi mente en blanco, en ese instante sólo existían Miyagi, yo y nuestra piel mojada, pero instintivamente, casi sin quererlo, le rechacé.

No hubo palabras. No sé si sería por las nubes negras o por la lluvia, pero el semblante de Miyagi era sombrío. Ahora creo comprenderlo. En silencio, rodeados sólo por el agua que caía, me volví a acercar a él, tomé sus manos y le hice abrazarme, mientras sentía el calor del rubor que se agolpaba en mi rostro.

Junté todo mi valor para mirarle a los ojos, pero sólo al alzar la vista sentí el dulce sabor de sus labios en los míos mientras un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Confirmé lo que ya pensaba, en ese momento sólo existíamos nosotros dos y la lluvia que no daba señales de amainar.

- Lo siento-le dije sin soltarlo- Te amo, Miyagi

- Lo se –me sentí ridículo cuando me respondió-Por eso te digo que eres un niño.

- ¡No tienes porqué recordármelo!-aún sentía el rubor en mi rostro- Es sólo que… ¡No lo se! Yo… Yo…

- No te preocupes por eso –volví a sentir la presión de sus brazos y apoyé mi cara en su pecho mientras él hablaba- Si no lo entiendes ahora, haré que lo puedas comprender.

Miyagi me sacó el pelo mojado del rostro y me miró a los ojos. De verdad que ya no podía ponerme más rojo. Se agachó un poco y de nuevo me besó, esta vez con más suavidad y muy lentamente, pudiendo sentir su respiración tibia en cada milímetro de mi piel mientras que el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Se encendieron los faroles del parque: Era la señal de que el velo de la oscuridad cubriría nuestros actos. Sus labios se separaron un instante de los míos, él también lo pensó y volviéndome a besar, ahora con más fuerza, me guió fuera el camino principal, donde apoyé mi espalda contra el tronco de un gran árbol, que al moverse dejó caer miles de gotitas que cayeron sobre ambos mientras Miyagi se acercaba a mi oído.

- Definitivamente… No puedo creer que un jovencito le produzca estas cosas a un viejo como yo-me dijo mientras mordía despacio mi oreja.

- ¡Ah! Deja… de decir esas cosas ¡Ahh!

No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre logra hacer que me estremezca. Bajó pasando su lengua desde el lóbulo de mi oreja por mi cuello hasta llegar al hueco que queda entre este y la clavícula, donde besó lentamente, volviendo hacia arriba.

Deslicé mis dedos por su cabello mojado cuando Miyagi comenzó a jugar con mi cuerpo. Primero me sacó el chaleco del uniforme, ya estaba tan mojado que en realidad más frío tenía con el puesto, o tal vez sin tenerlo de por medio, podía sentir más cerca el calor de Miyagi. Quizá fue por eso mismo que quise desabrochar su chaqueta. Ambos estábamos empapados y en camisa, aunque realmente por el agua hubiera importado poco que estuviéramos sin nada.

Aún estaba apoyado contra el árbol. Cuando Miyagi desabotonó por completo mi camisa y apoyando su mano en mi pecho, comenzó a juguetear conmigo.

- Ah… ¡Déjame!-sabía que eso sólo era el preludio de algo mayor, no podía sino al menos intentar dar la lucha.

- No mientas –respondió sin dejar de acariciarme.

Me descubrió, aunque seguí intentando resistirme, desde el principio fue una batalla perdida. Miyagi me hacía sentir escalofríos, pero escalofríos cálidos, me hacía sentir que el agua sobre mi piel se evaporaba con cada roce de sus dedos largos sobre mi piel helada.

No dijo nada cuando me di cuenta de que era él quien estaba apoyado en el árbol, habíamos cambiado posiciones en un solo movimiento que aún no estaba terminado, pues Miyagi se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en el árbol e hizo que me agachara y quedara sentado entre sus piernas. Él terminó de sacarme la camisa y siguió hacia abajo con su mano izquierda hasta que la sentí intrusa dentro de mi pantalón.

- ¡Hey! Ahh!.. –El contacto del él con mi piel tan sensible no me dejó terminar- No… No te aproveches de la situación…

- Sólo déjame demostrarte que te quiero.

Su voz por la espalda acompañaba las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, sentí subir su otra mano desde mis costillas hasta el rostro, donde se detuvo acariciando mi mejilla y haciendo que volteara a verle me robó otro beso. Sentía que iba a explotar con tantas sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo en ese instante, sus labios suaves y firmes que coqueteaban con los míos mezclando nuestros alientos; su piel junto a la mía y las caricias irreverentes de su mano izquierda me forzaban perder el sentido de la realidad hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Eres adorable –me dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

Ca… ¡Cállate idiota!

Él rió un segundo y siguió tocándome y quitando mi ropa. Me indicó que apoyara mis manos en el árbol y se puso tras de mi, desabrochándose el pantalón. En ese momento comenzó a llover más fuerte y por el ruido de la tormenta contra el suelo no logré escuchar lo que Miyagi me decía cuando le sentí en mi interior. Creo que es la sensación más contradictoria que conozco, que estando justo en el limbo entre el dolor y el placer me permitía ser uno con Miyagi, unirme con la persona que amaba.

Sentía lágrimas brotar de mis ojos cuando la lluvia comenzó a calmar. Oí pasos, estaban cerca. Miré hacia atrás y tal debió ser la desesperación de que alguien nos viera que mostró mi rostro que Miyagi de inmediato tomó la decisión de echarse al suelo entre los arbustos, pero no se separó de mi ni un instante, pues me hizo bajar con él y quedar sobre su cuerpo. Él aún estaba dentro mío cuando los paseantes nocturnos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para oír su conversación.

- Joo, que malo eres, Usagi-san-Era un chico de voz suave quien hablaba.

- ¿Porqué lo dices, Misaki?-Respondió con sorpresa

- ¡Deberías estar terminando tu manuscrito, no en una cita! Aikawa-san dijo que si esta vez no llegaba a tiempo, ella moriría.

- Es precisamente porque estoy en una cita contigo…

Miyagi pareció reconocer las voces. "Así que es esto lo que se traía Akihiko". Me dio la impresión de que no le importó que nos pudieran oír, pues comenzó a moverse abajo mío, haciendo que se me escapara un gemido que contuve cubriéndome la boca con ambas manos. Fue cruel. Me asusté cuando sentí a uno de los transeúntes detenerse.

¿Qué pasa, Misaki?-Escuché que decían, ya estaban algo lejos.

Nada. Me pareció oír algo

Siguieron su camino. Ya había dejado de llover y se podían escuchar sus pasos cada vez más lejos. Sentí alivio de que no nos oyeran. Miyagi siguió atacando y arrancándome pequeños gritos y suspiros que salían desde lo más profundo de mi ser, me enderecé poniendo las manos sobre su pecho al erguirme decidí abrir los ojos. Quería verle, pero el cruzar nuestras miradas dio un chispazo de deleite y vergüenza que acabó con la resistencia de ambos en la amorosa lucha de nuestros cuerpos.

Nos quedamos abrazados amparados por el velo de la noche por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, pero a la vez tan cortos. Su respiración agitada calmaba un poco el frío que sentía ahora que volví a tomar conciencia de mi piel más allá de él. Creo que le escuché susurrar mi nombre. Nos vestimos nuevamente con la ropa sucia y mojada que estaba en el suelo, y al intentar ponerme de pie sentí que mis piernas desfallecieron.

¿Estás bien, Shinobu?

Si… -Consulté mi reloj, ya se había hecho tarde-Vamos a la estación, aún podemos alcanzar el tren.

¿Piensas llegar así a tu casa? Además estamos demasiado mojados y embarrados para tomar el tren-Miyagi se acercó a mi y me pasó un dedo por la cara

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté interesado en el porqué de su gesto

Tenías tierra en la cara-rió para después añadir- Mejor llamaré a un taxi. Quédate conmigo esta noche, además ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie, eres muy lindo.

¡Deja de decir esas cosas!, idiota! -exclamé- Pero… Tienes razón. Si vuelvo así no podré evitarme las preguntas.

Ya no pensaba en nada más que en él. Le seguí hasta una banca en los límites del parque donde esperaríamos el taxi, me acosté de lado en ella y creo que me quedé dormido. Recuerdo el olor de aromatizante para autos y las manos de Miyagi acariciando mi cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, ambos en el asiento de atrás, viendo las luces pasar.

No recuerdo cómo llegué a la cama de Miyagi, debió cargarme hasta aquí con tanto cuidado que no llegué a despertarme. El roce de las mantas cuando me cubrió logró que me diera cuenta que habíamos llegado y que ahora traía un pijama seco. La sola idea de que me haya desnudado dormido hizo que enrojeciera, pero no me animé a abrir los ojos hasta el instante en el que sentí sus labios rozando a mi frente, que en un beso casi imperceptible pronunciaron _"Buenas noches, Shinobu"_. _"Yo también te amo",_ murmuré sin que se diera cuenta.

Esto lo escribí el año pasado, cuando recién comencé a integrarme al mundo del BL. Y por cosas que no vienen al caso me produce sentimientos encontrados xD Dudo que vuelva a escribir algo sobre esta pareja (mi favorita de Junjou Romantica). Porque asdasdasdeo, si, pero asdasdasdeo amargamente xD Aún así, creo que publicarlo acá me ayudará a dar por zanjada esa etapa de mi vida como fujoshi, o algo así.

Después de tonterías que no les van ni les vienen, me despido Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo en su momento escribiéndolo :3


End file.
